silence of love
by Lxi
Summary: previously named [quiet as a mouse] revised- Yuki's tender words, Kyou's caring emotions- silently embracing one girl


Love triangles! Love triangles ^_^ weeh. this was a one-shot view at the love triangle between Kyo, Tohru and Yuki, (note: was); I'll be writing a couple more chapters all in view with this love triangle.  
  
This chapter is revised and is Yuki-centric so be prepared.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned fruits basket Yuki would be mine!! Muhahaha.  
  
Dedicated- to my two lovely friends, who forced me by gunpoint to watch Fruits basket ^_^; kidding! Thanks for supporting me though, for this story and giving me the courage to post it. Loves ya!  
  
~[Quiet as a mouse]~  
  
"Kyou-kun, tell me about your childhood." The brunette hair girl said looking at the red hair boy, her bright hazel eyes wide in attention, he stepped back with a fierce blush.  
  
"There is nothing to talk about." He said his words were curt like they always were; however when speaking to her his tones were softer and quieter.  
  
"You must have grown up with a wonderful family, and you must have wonderful parents."  
  
*  
  
He watched the two quietly, observing them.  
  
His eyes were focused on her however; she was precious to them both, however in his heart he held her dearly. She was more than precious, she was special, his first true friend, his only friend. She had managed to open up his heart to her where others had managed to fail.  
  
He winced, he wished she didn't though.  
  
Pained he looked at the two, her beautiful hazel eyes staring in admiration at his enemy. She was pretty; perhaps not beautiful her glorious chestnut hair fell down her back as she continued to stare at Kyou attentively. 'Baka neko.' The boy spat out in a whisper, his purple orbs watched them quietly, like a mouse, he watched.  
  
*  
  
"Your parents must have been wonderful for you to have grown up to be you!" Tohru announced her mouth curved in the most unwavering smile. A never ending smile, something, which made Kyou look away in embarrassment.  
  
"My mother had taken care of me when I was a child, although she died afterwards." Kyou frowned he didn't want to say the incident where he had managed to turn into a monster, once his mother found out she began to sob and become depressed, wailing what she deserved to have such a son to be a monster. She had always managed to carefully watch over his black and white beaded bracelet in order for Kyou to not change. Once she had found out, she immediately left him, unable to love her 'monster son' and left him.  
  
Eyeing Tohru she seemed to be about to cry, "Ahh, but Sishou took me in afterwards. He made up for any parent." he said in a lost of words, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
*  
  
His eyes narrowed at the red head, his parents were not the best in the world, yet they weren't the worst. They were kind enough to try and come to terms with Kyou's curse and his 'monster form', tried to be as loving as they could to him, unlike his.  
  
He had managed to be beaten up by their parents, Ayame was enough, yet when he had come along they couldn't handle that both their children were of the same curse. Their eyes of hate for them and their anger about them having this fate, made Yuki want to prove them wrong. To earn for their love, he tried so hard to please them through his studies, sports and martial arts, through his perfection.  
  
However they never acknowledged his perfection, even though he was still their child they hated the fact that he was the mouse. Soon after the various beatings and curses they bestowed upon the two, Yuki came to the Sohma's main house. He shuddered, even though his parents tended to beat him up and curse at him, which hurt terribly within his heart and physically, living under that house was worse.  
  
Looking back he noticed the glistening admiration of Tohru as she continued her pursuit of information of Kyou.  
  
*  
  
"Kyou-kun must have been loved dearly."  
  
He fought back a blush, "I suppose so."  
  
*  
  
He was loved dearly, to be acknowledged by Honda-san, he had her love, her heart, Yuki knew it; the neko may not have been able to defeat him in any challenge that arouse, however receiving her love surpassed any challenge that they had against one another.  
  
Her love was all that mattered in the end, Yuki grimaced, and her love for Kyou hurt him deeply.  
  
He felt his heart beat slowly as it was clutched and gripped upon tightly, gasping for breath, his heart felt like it was betrayed, destroyed and thrown away. His purple eyes watched them, her love was worth more than any challenge he managed to beat the cat in, anything he managed to do.  
  
Once in his life he wished that she would look at him like that, look at him with the same admiration, devotion, with the same love. With shaky eyes he watched them, Kyou was lucky to have such a girl that cared so much about him, lucky to have a normal girl to accept him as the Jyuunishi cat, to love him that much.  
  
Staying carefully in the shadows he watched them carefully, he wished that she would look at the quiet mouse the same way, he wished for her love.  
  
Yuki's eyes pained in sadness he closed them tightly; he wished Kyou would disappear forever. Shaking his head, though Kyou was one person he despised for receiving all of Tohru's heart. He wouldn't want him to disappear for her sake; no he wouldn't want him to disappear so that Tohru's heart would be ripped into two. He wouldn't want her to hurt.  
  
Looking up with shaky eyes, though he hated the cat for having such pure love by her, and despite his desire, he wouldn't want him to leave her. Leave her to cry, to hurt. He loved her too much for that, he would want her happiness only and if it were through the cat he would allow it. As long as she continued smiling, continued to be happy.  
  
For her sake he would just want her to be happy, continue to smile. For her sake he would allow her to love him, for her.  
  
It was a huge sacrifice for his heart to allow, however anything for her, Honda Tohru. Anything, he would just watch the two as their love and affection grew, he would watch like a mouse. He would be quiet about his feelings; he would sacrifice anything for her.  
  
*  
  
"To be loved by your Sishou must have been." Tohru's voice continued, she smiled brightly at him.  
  
Kyou's red eyes diverted away from her image, "I.I wasn't loved." he confessed. To his little knowledge he never knew that Sishou had loved him to the end of the earth, as a father would proudly love his son.  
  
Her bright sunny face faltered a little, Kyou managed to embarrassingly stumble out of the kitchen room in order to not see her face.  
  
"I love you." She whispered more to herself than anything.  
  
*  
  
He stood in the shadows as his deep purple eyes watched the two quietly, observing like a mouse.  
  
~ [Quiet as a mouse] ~  
  
Enjoy? Thoughts, criticisms and plain reviews would be greatly appreciated. in other words, review ^_^  
  
~Faithful angel  
  
I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed my story last time, and I've taken the initiative to follow on with the reviews and add a couple more chapters other characters centric.  
  
I believe there will be Kyou, Tohru, perhaps Kagura- any other suggestions are open for discussion, not to mention even though this is a Kyouru at the beginning I can manage to change that, so the couples are open for voting as well. (Which means I do have a Yukiru plot in mind, yet if critics/reviews want Kyouru I may just keep it as it is.) 


End file.
